Inevitable traición, dulce tentación
by zerezo-kittzz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que tus acciones iban a provocar...uchiha?... y ahora... ¿Te gusta lo que vez? esto es algo nuevo... ENTREN Y LEAN... próximo lemmon...


En un enorme edificio en la ciudad de Japón se encontraban 2 hombres manteniendo una discusión ardua. Era un hombre mayor de alrededor de 47 años de estatura alta y cuerpo conservado y musculoso para su edad, su cabello era color castaño, sus ojos negros con unas ojeras bien marcadas en sus pómulos alrededor de su nariz…su nombre Fugaku Uchiha.

El menor era un chico de unos 26 años, estatura alta, cuerpo perfecto su cabello era negro con reflejos azulados adornándolo y su rostro parecía pulido por los mismos dioses, ojos negros nariz respingada y pequeña, con unos labios carnosos. Su nombre Sasuke uchiha.

La discusión era originada por el mayor, ya que quería obligar a su hijo a que contrajera matrimonio con una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía, pero eso a él no le importaba, se tenía que hacer sacrificios por el bien de la empresa y si eso implicaba que Sasuke se casara con la hija de unos de los millonarios más conocidos del mundo de los negocios; pues que así fuera….

La empresa cada vez tenía más problemas para subsistir gracias al desfalco que hizo uno de los accionistas que trabajaban con él, Uchiha Madara su propio primo, traiciono a la empresa robándole cientos de millones de dólares, dejándola casi al borde de la ruina, cuando Fugaku se entero casi se muere de un infarto ya que en ese tiempo todo iba sobre ruedas según él.

Lo tuvieron que hospitalizar ya que su presión no resistía más, llevándolo casi a la muerte con un paro cardiaco, pero afortunadamente lo atendieron justo a tiempo, después de eso su hijo mayor Itachi tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos sus negocios ya que el médico le prohibió presionarse.

Itachi aporto nuevos proyectos que entusiasmaron a muchos inversionistas y que aceptaron firmar contrato con nosotros pero, después de que alguien anónimo publicara que nuestra empresa estaba en quiebre todo se vino abajo.

Yo mismo me encargue de desmentir la noticia pero de nada sirvió, y ahora la empresa estaba levantada de milagro ya que vendi muchas de mis propiedades para cubrir los salarios de obreros y así siguieran trabajando en ella, pues tenía la esperanza de que mi negocio volviera a prosperar.

Así que cuando me contacto uno de mis amigos, y no cualquiera sino Takeshi Haruno un millonario muy conocido en el mundo de los negocios, me sorprendió ya que, aunque eramos amigos, no pense que lo seguiríamos siendo después del quiebre, después de que muchos huyeran por la borda cuando se enteraron y fue que comprendi que los amigos no existen.

Takeshi me ofreció un negocio que no pude rechazar, y es que era ridículo que a cambio de levantar mi empresa me pidiera que alguno de mis hijos contrajera matrimonio con su hija.

No tenía el gusto de conocer a su hija pero la imaginaba ya que sus padres eran muy bien conservados y distinguidos, así que no veía el problema en eso.

Acepte gustoso y debido a la edad de la joven que según takeshi tenía 22 años es que decidi que fuera Sasuke ya que Itachi era mucho mayor que ella.

Quedamos de vernos en un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad para arreglar los detalles, ya que él quería que la boda se realizara cuanto antes, no entendía él para que apresurar tanto las cosas, takeshi quería realizarla en un mes a mas tardar, el quedo en encargarse de los preparativos de la boda así que en eso yo no me metía.

No me quedo opción más que aceptar de buena gana todo lo que él me pidiera, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría mi hijo.

Llame a Sasuke esa misma noche, pidiéndole que regresara ya que se encontraba en nueva york divirtiéndose de lo lindo y disparatando el dinero, así que era hora de que aportara con algo y que mejor que con esto.

Cuando contesto después de cuatro timbrazos, lo hizo un poco soñoliento, supuse estaba dormido así que no le dije mucho solo que mañana a primera hora lo tomara un avión que lo trajera de regreso.

Quiso objetar pero no le di tiempo y corte la llamada me acosté con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara, mikoto se sorprendió con esto ya que tenía tiempo que no me veía sonreír, más específicamente desde que la empresa cayo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, teníamos una oportunidad y yo me encargaría de que se cumpliera, que me importaba, como fuera la chica, al fin y al cabo el contrato solo duraba 3 años, después de eso Sasuke era libre si él lo deseaba, esas fueron las condiciones de takeshi y yo acepte y firme dando mi palabra y por supuesto que la cumpliría, no por nada era un uchiha…. Un hombre de palabra.

Esa noche dormí muy plácidamente, y a la mañana siguiente fui a darme una vuelta por la empresa para ver que todo estuviera en orden y por supuesto a comunicarle a Itachi los nuevos acontecimientos,

Le deje dicho a mikoto que en cuanto llegara Sasuke, se dirigiera a la empresa que lo estaría esperando y asi fue por la tarde llego un mal humorado Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos y ahora aquí estamos en una pelea que por supuesto no perdería…

—ya te dije que no lo hare- hablo Sasuke mas fuerte

—Muy bien conteste…

— ¿estás hablando en serio? me dijo no muy convencido de que tan rápido hubiera acabado la discusión.

—no me has escuchado le dije de nueva cuenta de lo más serio.

—está bien-contesto Sasuke —entonces me voy a casa mañana me regreso a N. Y. solo recogeré unas cosas.

— espera un momento Sasuke, lo detuve antes de de que abriera la puerta para irse…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Contesto de mala gana, lo estaba exasperando su padre con esa situación y lo que menos quería era pasar más tiempo en Okinawa, sus pendientes lo esperaban, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar los pendientes que tenía en N. Y.

—he dicho que está bien que no te quieras casar, no que podías irte de nuevo a ningún lugar.

—te dije solo lo del matrimonio, seguí hablando-pero tú no preguntas tés las razones del porque algo tan apresurado ¿cierto?

Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que era verdad olvido ese pequeño detalle, pero que importaba de seguro solo era un capricho de su padre para retenerlo y que por fin sentara cabeza, como él decía.

—Hmp, no me importa hablo Sasuke.

—pues yo creo que si y ahora mismo te sientas y me escuchas… Sasuke frunció el ceño, se preguntaba de que venia todo esto y a decir verdad no le estaban gustando el rumbo de las cosas.

—bueno- empezó a decir Fugaku :— se que ignoras nuestro estado financiero del último tiempo ya que hace años estabas en N. Y. estudiando, y aunque a estas alturas ya has terminado decidiste vivir por más tiempo ahí.

—al grano padre- resumió Sasuke con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—pues que no te has enterado de muchas cosas como por ejemplo que tu tío me traiciono y robo muchos millones de dólares de la cuenta de la empresa….eso para empezar,

-Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado tal cosa? Pero ya lo sospechaba ya que nunca le dio buena espina… ese Madara hijo de puta…. entonces le salió una duda ; seria que la empresa había quebrado.. pero no era posible si cuando llegue encontré todo normal, como si nada sucediera, ¿cómo es que estaban saliendo con esto? Como si su padre supiera lo que pensaba le aclaro: — vendí la gran mayoría de nuestras propiedades, casas y autos que no usábamos para cubrir las apariencias y que nadie notara la vulnerabilidad de nuestra empresa, pero aun así la mayoría lo sabe gracias a que alguien que no sé cómo se entero lo público.

—ahora entiendo murmuro Sasuke, ¿pero qué piensas conseguir de mi? Hablo claro y preciso…

—muy sencillo, takeshi haruno propuso lo de tu matrimonio y como sabrás esto tiene doble intención, sabes que no aceptaría algo así sin ningún beneficio… ahora comprendes — aclaro fugaku…

Sasuke medito sus palabras y ahora no le parecía una idea tan descabellada teniendo en cuenta que si todo salía bien seguiría teniendo la vida que siempre a llevado y que no pensaba abandonar…

Pero aun asi la idea no terminaba de convencerlo… porque precisamente él se tenía que encargar de los trabajos sucios; no podía ser Itachi acaso… como por inercia se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿por qué yo?

—¿ por qué no lo hace Itachi? Siguió con el cuestionario de preguntas que quería resolver en ese instante y como fugaku no contesto de inmediato siguió hablando:

— creo que el seria el indicado, es más maduro y sabría manejar la situación, en cambio yo soy muy joven y no me siento preparado para algo así…

Fugaku endureció el gesto, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría así que ya se la esperaba.

— muy sencillo Sasuke, la chica en cuestión tiene 22 años y como vez tú tienes 26, Itachi por otro lado tiene 31 y el detalle aquí es que el si tiene una novia formal y según se ya hay planes de boda y eso también me conviene pues su novia viene de una familia influyente… como única opción estas tu.

—esto resuelve tus dudas termino de aclarar fugaku.

— ¿Quién es ella? Se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke ahora prestando más atención a lo que pudiera pasar.

— ¿acaso tu ya la conociste? Pregunto muy interesado.

Fugaku saco de un cajón una fotografía que le entrego takeshi el día que se reunieron en la que mostraba a una muchacha pelirrosada con unos expresivos ojos jades, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, su cabello lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros, vestía un pescador entallado negro y una blusa de tirantes verde que hacia resaltar mas el color de sus ojos a juego con unas sandalias del mismo color.

La muchacha no aparentaba más de 17 años… Sasuke contemplo la fotografía detenidamente, para empezar no estaba nada mal, pero no entendía el porqué de mandarle una foto de hace tantos años, en lugar de mandar una reciente.

Fugaku miro a Sasuke por largo rato en espera de su respuesta ya casi podía asegurar que aceptaría, conocía muy bien a su hijo, tanto que aseguraba su victoria inminente.

— Sasuke, —hablo de nuevo fugaku.— esto tiene sus ventajas: para empezar, será por contrato y solo durara 3 años ya que si tú decides quedarte con ella después del tiempo acordado, pues es tu problema…

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo y al instante lo recorrió un escalofrió… 3 años pensaba lleno de pánico, que haría en todo ese tiempo, si él estaba acostumbrado a entrar y salir de diferentes camas casi a diario y obviamente con diferentes chicas….

El sabia que casarse no era un juego es por eso que aunque tuviera muchas aventuras con distintas mujeres con ninguna se atrevía a dar el gran paso le daba terror el compromiso.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta del millón de boca de su padre:

— ¿entonces que, aceptas o no Sasuke?

Mi padre me volteo a ver de nuevo en espera de mi respuesta y no me quedo más opción que aceptar y esperar que estos 3 años pasaran rápido.

En la misma ciudad más específicamente en una mansión muy lujosa se encontraba una chica que aparentaba tener 20 años, pero en realidad tenía 22… su nombre era sakura haruno.

Se encontraba tumbada en su cama recordando todo lo a que había sido de su vida desde aquel terrible accidente que la marco y en donde se dio cuenta que no le interesaba a sus padres, solo la miraban como la niña perfecta y un trofeo al cual mostrar y presumir a sus amistades…

Cavilando en sus pensamientos empezó a recordar el inicio de su horrible vida más específicamente 6 años atrás:

_(flash back) _

Eran aproximadamente las 4:00 am cuando nosotros íbamos saliendo de aquel antro de mala muerte. Como dicen: "el dinero lo puede comprar todo" y es así como pudimos entrar ahí, ya que solo admiten a mayores de edad a esos sitios.

Ese día habíamos decidido salir a festejar que todos habíamos pasado de curso y que mejor idea que ir a un antro… íbamos mis mejores amigos y yo: Naruto un chico rubio muy apuesto, amante del rameen e hiperactivo con unos ojos de color azul eléctrico, hinata hyuga una chica un poco tímida pero muy dulce con el cabello negro con reflejos azules y unos hermoso ojos color perla acompañados de un cuerpo bien proporcionado, ella era la novia de mi amigo rubio Naruto. Neji hyuga, primo de hinata el era algo así como mi amigo con derecho era muy apuesto con un muy buen físico su cabello era castaño largo y siempre lo ataba a una coleta baja y al igual, que su prima era poseedor de unos ojos color perla pero a diferencia de su prima él era de facciones duras y carácter fuerte, ino yamanaka, una rubia despampanante de ojos azules de carácter muy explosivo y maniática de la belleza, ella venia acompañada de su novio Sabaku no Gaara, que aunque no lo conocía muy bien era una buena persona, un tanto callado pero realmente apuesto con un cuerpo de infarto que derretiría a cualquiera y ino no era la excepción, era pelirrojo con unos ojos de color aguamarina adornando su perfecto rostro.

Como Naruto era el que menos había bebido decidimos que el seria el conductor designado para llevarnos a todos a nuestras casas.

Todo el camino iba transcurriendo muy bien hasta que Naruto empezó a discutir con neji por tonterías que no alcance a escuchar muy bien, solo note como cada vez la discusión era cada vez mas fuerte a tal grado de llegar a los gritos, voltee a ver a todos para ver si también estaban observando y sorpresa que me lleve al verlos a todos profundamente dormidos, quien como ellos.

Me acurruque a un costado de ino para intentar dormirme yo también y justo cuando había logrado acomodarme sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me dejo inconsciente al instante,

Cuando reaccione trate de abrir los ojos para observar el lugar donde me encontraba pero al hacerlo vi todo en completa oscuridad, supuse que era de noche y que la habitación tendría las luces apagadas. Cuando iba a cerrarlos de nuevo para intentar dormir escuche a lo lejos la voz de ino que llamaba a hinata muy contenta porque por fin había despertado, y le decía que corriera a hablarle al doctor para que me checaran, se me hizo raro que ino estuviera en mi casa tan tarde pero luego caí en cuenta de algo: no estaba en mi casa, si no en un hospital y como si fuera un video acudieron a mi mente las imágenes del accidente que tuvimos y que no había recordado. cerré los ojos para relajarme un poco y meditar la situación pero, ¿un momento? Los volví a abrir como si me acordara de algo inesperado y así era…..

¿Porque estaba todo oscuro? Deje de pensarlo y decidí preguntar.

— cerda ¿Por qué no enciendes la luz eh?

No escuche respuesta por parte de ino, así que le grite para que regresara si es que se había ido la muy maldita.

—ino cerda, vuelve aquí y enciende las luces, no es gracioso es que acaso traes un enorme grano y no quieres que me burle de ti, jajajajajaja… comencé a reír como desquiciada y seguí diciéndole, eso ha de ser pero no te preocupes ino-chan que a cualquiera le pasa y no creo que eso opaque tu súper belleza ¿o sí? Le dije en tono burlón. Trataba de tentarla para que me pusiera atención y sabia que hacer ya que ino era tremendamente vanidosa, no soportaba imperfecciones y menos en su rostro…

Lo que paso a continuación me dejo descolocada, ya que esperaba insultos como siempre cuando atacaba a ino con cosas sobre su físico pero no fue así, ya que ino se lanzo a mis brazos, acción que me sorprendió aun mas pues la rubia no era precisamente demostradora de afecto.

— oh.. sakura cómo es posible que te haya sucedido esto, me dijo entre sollozos.

— a que te refieres ino-cerda ¿Por qué no enciendes la luz, es que no entiendes que no puedo ver nada?

Cuando pensé que ino me resolvería mis dudas oí la voz de hinata bastante agitada, parecía que hubiera estado corriendo y murmuraba algo como que ya había llegado el doctor o eso entendí yo, y creo que era lo acertado pues instantes después lo sentí revisándome de todo…

— ¿doctor, dígame que está sucediendo, porque nadie enciende las luces no creo que sea nada cómodo revisar en la oscuridad verdad?

—

El doctor no me respondió nada solo siguió en silencio, gruñí molesta y trate de incorporarme si nadie me decía nada, yo misma averiguaría que estaba sucediendo aquí.

Cuando noto mis intenciones me reprendió y me dijo que lo dejara seguir revisándome, que aun no acababa. Después de que me revisara y llamara a varios doctores mas para confirmar mi situación me dieron la noticia más devastadora de toda mi vida…

Debido al golpe que sufriste, — empezó a hablar el doctor: quedaste en coma por casi un mes, hasta hoy es que das señales de vida; estuviste conectada a una maquina que te diera respiración artificial para mantenerte con vida ya que tus padres así lo pidieron y creímos que era la más factible pues esperábamos reaccionaras pronto.

Tus signos vitales están bien, todo es normal, de hecho te estuvimos haciendo algunos exámenes y en todos saliste bien, solo el golpe en tu cabeza es lo que nos preocupaba pero no encontramos nada fuera de lo normal hasta esto. Que debo decir que no nos explicamos como sucedió y por lo que sabemos fue causado por el fuerte golpe que afecto en tu visión…

—hable claro doctor, le dije yo con un nudo en la garganta. — ¿quiere decir que me he quedado ciega? Termine de decir titubeante en espera de su respuesta.

El doctor se quedo en silencio por un momento a lo que yo me desespere y le grite:

— ¡conteste! Es que no escucho mi pregunta o que….

—yo… — lo siento mucho empezó a decir el hombre con un tono de tristeza en su voz; no lo pude soportar más y explote…

— ¿que lo siente dice? Y como cree que me siento yo con algo así, se da cuenta de que mi vida se arruino por completo y usted lo siente, ja no me haga reír usted no puede sentir algo que nunca le ha pasado ¿o sí? Termine de reclamarle.

Al instante sentí una fuerte presión en mis manos quise voltear a ver quién era pero la cruda realidad me ataco, y es que no podía ver y eso me derrumbo… comencé a sollozar a lo que siguieron mas lagrimas hasta convertirse en llanto, la presión se hizo más fuerte acompañada de un caluroso abrazo, esa era hinata la que me mostraba con ese pequeño gesto que no estaba sola, cuando comprendí el gesto de mi amiga que a los pocos segundos se le unió ino pero por el otro lado es que me di cuenta de que la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarse así como así… lo que me sucedió fue un terrible accidente y nadie tenía la culpa de eso, pues lo que me sucedió le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera pero toco la mala suerte de que me sucediera a mí y no a alguno de mis amigos y lo agradecía enormemente por un lado pues adoraba a mis amigos.

Fui muy egoísta al pensar solamente en mi, sin saber que había sucedido con los demás, le ofrecí una disculpa al doctor que acepto muy gustoso y me felicito por tomar madurez de la situación aparte me dijo que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que yo recuperara mi vista, le agradecí el gesto con una amable sonrisa, me aviso que se retiraría a avisarles a mis padres de la buena noticia de que por fin había despertado.

Cuando las chicas me dijeron que ya estábamos solas es que decidí preguntarles con un poco d miedo por mis amigos, quería saber que había sucedido con ellos.

Me quede mucho más tranquila cuando me confirmaron que ya todos estaban bien, que fueron solo golpes menores y unas cuantas fracturas pero nada grave. Estaba feliz por ellos, pues me alegraba de sobremanera que a ellos no les hubiera sucedido algo tan horrible como a mí.

Pasaron algunos días cuando por fin me dieron de alta justo hasta ese día fue que tuve noticias de mis padres ya que no habían ido a verme cosa que me extraño

Ellos fueron a recogerme pero en lugar de estar felices por mi más bien parecían molestos, no entendí su actitud si no hasta que llegue a casa y encontré todo muy diferente, habían contratado a una enfermera para que me ayudara a moverme por la casa…

También como era lógico que no pudiera asistir a la preparatoria me contrataron varios maestros para que me enseñaran a estudiar pero ahora en Braille.

Mis padres no volvieron a dirigirme la palabra por mucho tiempo y cuando lo hacían era para reprocharme por mi estupidez al andar saliendo con esa clase de amigos pues según ellos por su culpa fue el accidente.

Yo trataba de defenderlos alegando que le pudo pasar a cualquiera pero eso solo los hacía enfurecer mas.

Mi padre más que nada me reprochaba que ningún hombre se haría se haría cargo de mi ya que era una inútil que no podía valerse por si sola y que después de mi accidente ya no le interesaba seguir mostrándome a sus amistades; llego a decirme que ahora le daba vergüenza que yo fuera su hija por irresponsable y estúpida.

Esas palabras me dolieron más que cualquier golpe que alguien me pudiera dar, pues eran palabras cargadas de odio y resentimiento.

Desde ese día cambie totalmente, pues si era una vergüenza para él, desde ese momento lo seria aun más. Se acabo la sakura dulce e ingenua, se acabo la niña hermosa y perfecta para dar paso a lo que soy ahora, una sakura muy diferente, ya no visto ropa juvenil y bonita las cambie por faldas largas y blusas de cuello alto y muy holgadas mi vestimenta no fue lo único que cambie, a mi atuendo le agregue unas enormes gafas que me recomendó usar el doctor para ver si así enfocaba algunas imágenes y empezaba a recobrar la visión, me dijo que si no enfocaba nada que podía dejar de usarlas cuando yo quisiera pero aunque no podía enfocar nada las seguí usando por molestar a mi padre, lo del tamaño fue idea mía ya que el recomendó algo pequeño y discreto pero con bastante aumento.

Mi cabello lo deje crecer notablemente, me llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la cintura y siempre me lo recogía en un chongo que no dejaba escapar ningún cabello a mi rostro. Al ver el cambio radical que di en tan poco tiempo, mis padres mejor ni querían toparse ni por accidente con migo, y yo me sentía mejor ya que sabía que eso les molestaba de sobremanera.

Aprendí a estudiar braille pero no hizo falta practicarlo por mucho tiempo pues después de 3 años, al estarme bañando no sé como resbale y me golpee la cabeza, no se por cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tirada pero cuando desperté me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… ¡mi vista había vuelto! Así como se fue volvió.

Debo admitir que estuve tentada a salir corriendo del baño así desnuda como me encontraba a decirles a todos la buena noticia pero algo me detuvo, lo pensé mejor y decidí no hacerlo, quería vengarme de mis padres y darles una lección para que vieran que yo no era un objeto al cual pudieran utilizar cuando les viniera en gana.

A los únicos que les dije fue a mis amigos, que se pusieron tan felices que no dudaron en querer festejarlo, ese dia me divertí de lo lindo en casa de ino en una fiesta que me organizaron. Ellos me apoyaban en todo y si eso incluía darles una lección a mis padres, lo harían sin dudar pues ellos habían vivido con migo mis tristezas por culpa de ellos.

Así que decidí tomar una doble vida, en casa seguía vistiendo igual, usaba que aunque me molestaban un poco no los deje, solo les quite el aumento pues lastimaba y por supuesto que mi bastón para caminar por nada del mundo lo soltaba….

Mis padres salía constante mente de viaje así que aprovechaba para salir por las noches con mis amigos cuando los sirvientes dormían….yo me iba a divertir.

Cuando salía por las noches lo hacía con ropa muy sexy y provocativa pero nada vulgar, mi cabello lo cubría con una peluca negra ya que mi tono rosa pálido era muy delatador y lo que menos que quiera era que sospecharan algo, eso no me convenía para nada.

_(Fin flash back)_

Pasaron 3 años más y yo seguía con mi doble vida, que la verdad me encantaba, algunos días salía con neji que fue mi primera experiencia sexual y compartimos noches muy fogosas, el castaño era especialista en dar placer y gracias a él aprendí a manejar a los hombres, ahora era yo la que los seducía y si alguno me gustaba demasiado lo frecuentaba algunas semanas y después los llevaba a la cama, hasta que me aburriera de ellos, cuando querían volver por mas los bajaba de su nube y los hacía aterrizar, sabía que era malo jugar con fuego pero me gustaba quemarme y que mejor que una buena desempolvada ¿verdad? .

Los hombres eran muy fáciles y manejables pero no contaba con lo que paso hace un rato en el despacho de mi padre, pues cuando llegaron me mandaron a hablar con una sirvienta y yo como "buena hija" fui enseguida.

Lo que me dijo me hizo casi desmayarme de la incredulidad, esto debía de ser una broma ¿Cómo que estaba comprometida con no se quién demonios? Esto definitivamente no estaba en mis planes. Era algo con lo que no contaba pero ya encontraría la manera de sacarle ventaja.

Después de eso se tomo la molestia de avisarme que en un mes era la boda, ni siquiera me dijo el nombre de mi "supuesto prometido"y no es que me importara era simple curiosidad por saber quien en su sano juicio entraría a la boca del lobo o mejor dicho loba…

La cosa quedo en que no tendría contacto con el hasta que fuera el dia de la boda.

Después de un mes

Hoy se celebra mi hermosa boda… puaj…. Patrañas, hoy era el día en que yo, sakura haruno me convertiría en sakura no se qué, porque aun no sabía nada de nada de mi supuesto novio, aunque trate de averiguarlo no conseguir nada; tal parece que ese matrimonio estaba truncado solo por mi padre pues no encontré nada en su despacho que pudiera delatarlo y darme pistas al respecto.

Me divertí viendo a la gente que corría de aquí para allá que aunque ignoraran que los observaba yo estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía, los ilusos eran ellos que actuaban sin pensar delante mío por ejemplo: yo sabía de la relación que mantenía la cocinera con el jardinero, que debo decir era muy ardiente, no eran asuntos míos pero no podía evitar enterarme ya que ellos se demostraban su "amor" a un lado de mi jajajajajaja solo me faltaban las palomitas para mi cine en vivo, por supuesto que ellos creían que la pobre de la "cieguita" no podía ver por lo tanto tampoco los delataría con su padre, y en eso tenían razón pero no lo hacía simplemente porque no me apetecía y no es como que llevara una relación tan estrecha con el verdad…

(_Sasuke pov.)_

Estábamos en el jardín de la casa de los haruno donde se realizaría la boda.

Después de aceptar casarme con esta mujer, regrese a N.Y. a arreglar unas cosas y regrese hace tres días solo para ver algunos detalles como mi traje, y esas cosas que poco me importaban a mí.

Estaba impaciente porque e esto terminara, ya que me estaba hastiando.

Mi padre, mi madre e Itachi estaban a un lado mío saludando a los invitados, que no eran muchos, supuse que por que era algo muy privado no querían hacer tanto escándalo y menos de los medios y la verdad a mi me daba igual, no era como que me importara.

Lo que quería era irme cuanto antes a la futura casa donde viviríamos de ahora en adelante, regalo de mi futuro suegro por supuesto.

Cuando oí los gritos que anunciaban que ya venía la novia, se me desencajo la mandíbula y sin darme cuenta un tic cubrió me ceja derecha, ¿no podía ser cierto, esa NO era la chica de la fotografía? ¿O sí?

La chica vestía un largo vestido manga larga, holgado con un cuello tal alto que ni siquiera se distinguía si tenía cuello y la verdad ya empezaba a dudarlo. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en un elegante moño y sus ojos no se distinguían pues traía unos enormes anteojos cubriéndolos, y en una de sus manos traía un bastón ¿para ciegos?, es que acaso los enormes anteojos eran de adorno. En que lio me metió mi padre joder, joder…. Y más joder.

Ahora entiendo porque no me dejaron tener contacto con esa "cosa" antes de la boda, sabía que era sospechoso pero no imaginaba a que grado…. Y lo que más me jodia era ese estúpido rubio que tenía enfrente doblándose de las carcajadas que soltaba a todo pulmón.

-¿Quién dijo ese estúpido dicho de que las novias eran hermosas?... Bah, basura...

Los integrantes de la familia uchiha no estaban en mejores condiciones, fugaku tenía la boca abierta formando una perfecta "o", mikoto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión e Itachi un tic nervioso en ambas cejas.

_(Sakura pov)_

Cuando por fin terminaron de arreglarme según ellos, entro mi padre y pude ver la expresión de asco y vergüenza de verme así y yo como buena actriz que soy fingí muy bien para no carcajearme en su cara, su expresión era muy cómica, y yo lo estaba disfrutando al máximo todo esto pero solo es el principio.

Cuando entramos al jardín pude ver al hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, cabello negro con unos reflejos azulados, ojos negros que me miraban con expresión de fastidio y asco, y no pude evitar que mi entrecejo se frunciera; no porque tuviera un cuerpo de dios griego iba a dejar que me mirara así, pero casi al instante recordé que yo soy "ciega" por lo tanto me tenía que aguantar si no quería arruinar mis planes, ahora tenía que actuar de lo mas paciente ya más adelante me lo iba a cobrar….

Desvié un poco la mirada, nadie lo noto por mis "lindos anteojos", y pude ver a mis amigos con una sonrisa burlona, pero ese Naruto baka mira que burlarse de mi me las iba a pagar cuando lo tuviera cerca, se estaba doblando de la risa, cuando volteo a verme le mande una mirada asesina y el al instante se cayó, puso una expresión de pánico y cayó a la cerda que estaba igual….

Voltee al frente y pude ver cómo iba vestido el pelinegro; llevaba un esmoquin muy costoso de color negro, una camisa blanca, corbata negra y unos zapatos negros.

Es muy guapo, lastima lo compadezco por lo que se le avecina..

_(Sasuke pov)_

La ceremonia paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando menos lo pensé ya íbamos de camino a nuestra "casa" ya que no habría luna de miel por decisión de las dos familias.

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero le tenía que dejar claro lo antes posible como iban a estar las cosas. Llegamos y abrí la puerta y con mucho cuidado de no rozarla le tome la manga del vestido para no tener contacto con ella…la senté en el sillón y me dispuse a hablar.

—mira ¿Cómo es que te lamas? Hmp no me interesa, lo único que quiero que te quede claro es que esto es un negocio debo suponer que lo sabes ¿no? Termine de decirle con una voz muy fría y cruel para que a pesar de estar ciega no se hiciera ilusiones con mugo, yo no iba a hacerle de niñero eso jamás.

—así que no habrá ningún tipo de contacto, yo seguiré con mi vida y tú con la tuya si es que tienes…ella me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza a lo que yo solo bufe, como es posible que después de tratarla así solo asintiera…cuando creía que no me diría más me dijo — no te preocupes muchacho, pero te podría pedir de favor que me acompañaras a mi recamara, es que no conozco esta casa y..

No la deje terminar la tome del brazo y la encamine a su recamara que afortunadamente era en el piso de abajo ya que la mía era en la planta de arriba…ella solo se dejo guiar, sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas, asñi que la deje sola pues supuse sabia valerse por si sola…

_(Sakura pov)_

Después de escuchar las "reglas" que me impuso el pelinegro cuando llegamos "a nuestra casa" me deje caer pesadamente en la cama, hoy había sido un dia bastante agotador..

Abrí el armario en busca de una pijama cómoda para dormir y una enorme sonrisa adorno mi rostro ya que mi rubia amiga no había olvidado poner en una puerta aparte toda mi ropa "normal" con la que salía a divertirme y mis pelucas, la cerda no dejaba pasar ningún detalle, hasta me había comprado lencería muy provocativa según ella para mi noche de bodas…. Si supiera que ni un dedo encima le he podido poner a ese adonis, se mofaría lindo y bonito de mi…

Nadie sabía que iba a empezar a ejercer como abogada en un bufete muy prestigioso ya tenía un puesto muy importante. En el dia trabajaría con mi doble identidad, saldría de casa con ino vestida de ciega y bajo esa ropa holgada llevaría mi atuendo de trabajo que consistía en unos elegantes trajes sastres que la cerda confeccionaba y que hacía que me viera bastante sexi con ellos.

Por mi "marido" ni me preocupaba ya que nunca estaba en la casa de día por que trabajaba en la empresa como vicepresidente, menos en las noches que se iba de reventón.. el ignoraba que yo sabía que por las noches metía mujerzuelas a tirárselas en su recamara, es un tipo muy imbécil, ni siquiera por respeto se las llevaba a un hotel.

Eso me hastiaba pero como estaba "ciega" tenía que actuar como tal y aguantar lo mas que pudiera… lo que me jodia es que supuestamente yo era _"ciega_" no _"sorda_", joder…al fin y al cabo el tipo no me importaba y yo hacía lo mismo, con la diferencia de que yo si me iba a echar un buen polvo pero a un hotel..

A lo poco que he conocido a este tipo _"Sasuke uchiha"_ un nombre difícil de olvidar y cómo hacerlo si es un verdadero infeliz que me humillaba cada vez que podía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo las varias veces que llegaba temprano a casa ósea a las 12:00 y que por error me encontraba en la cocina o saliendo de ella, ya que yo esperaba hasta esas horas para salir a divertirme pues de las 12:00 en adelante empezaba lo bueno y valla que era bueno….

Para resumir cuentos el tipo llegaba ebrio y me trataba peor que basura, incluso hubo una ocasión en la que "por accidente" al pasar junto a mi me tumbo al suelo.

Para mí esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le había aguantado todos sus desplantes, sus palabra hirientes, hasta cosas que el ignoraba como que llegaba lleno de marcas o sea chupetones y se preguntan ¿Cómo es que lo notaba? Pues fácil, el muy idiota como suponía yo estaba ciega, pues se paseaba en bóxer muy cómodo , y a sus anchas delante de mí.

Lo llegue a observar de vez en cuando mirándome acusadoramente cuando andaba desnudo, pero como yo no hacia expresiones en mi rostro, pues se volteaba negando solo…

Deberás que este hombre esta como quiere, pero eso no quita que desde hoy después de casi un año y medio lo haya agregado a mi lista negra, que por el momento solo eran mis padres y ahora ya hay alguien más pues este tipo me las va a pagar todas las que me hizo jajajaja y ya es tiempo… Sasuke uchiha aprendería la lección de su vida y yo me encargaría de eso, le hare tragarse todas y cada una de las humillaciones que me hizo y como soy muy precavida desde hace tiempo que venía trazando un plan…

Para eso me ayudaría ino, pues desde mañana las cosas cambiarían notablemente. Hice que ino se agregara a la lista de compañía de Sasuke, investigamos y nos dimos cuenta de que solo se lleva con 4 personas y por su puesto averigüe sus nombres… eran 3 chicos y una chica, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar chica, se me hacía bastante conocida y de inmediato recordé a esa pelirroja de gafas me di cuenta que no era mas que una de las zorras personales del uchiha.

De los 3 chicos solo reconocí a uno y como no hacerlo si también era un bombón era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Sasuke, ¿así que eran cómplices de travesuras eh? ….— ¿Qué pensaría su flamante esposa si lo viera aquí de lo más divertido con una zorra? Seguro le da un infarto a la pobre…

Los otros 2 eran un chico alto y robusto peli naranja, su nombre era juggo, el otro era un apuesto peli celeste nombrado según escuchamos Suigetsu, y por supuesto nuestra próxima víctima…

Ino empezó a mantener un romance con él, que obvio la muy cerda aprovechaba para llevárselo a la cama de vez en cuando porque según ella así hay más confianza y pues yo acepte, al fin y al cabo ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía pues no era la primera vez de algo asi después del rompimiento con su ex novio Gaara…..

Pasaron algunas semanas y mi amiga rubia ya influía en las decisiones del chico eso me alegro bastante pues era parte del plan; felicite a ino y ella se dispuso a dar el primer paso:

Convencer a Suigetsu de hacer una apuesta que por supuesto incluía al uchiha, ya que por lo que nos pudimos enterar Sasuke uchiha era tremendamente competitivo y hacia cualquier cosa con tal de ganar los desafíos que le pusieran, aquí pondríamos a prueba hasta que punto podía llegar para conseguir lo que quiere….. tener a Suigetsu de lado nuestro me dio mucha ventaja para conocer algunos datos del uchiha que por supuesto usaría a mi favor en cuanto se me presentara oportunidad eso era un hecho..

Suigetsu como cosa de broma aposto una cantidad muy considerable de dinero a que Sasuke no se atrevería a llevar a su hermosísima mujer al bar donde siempre se reunían cosa que al uchiha pareció absurda en un principio pero con algunos piques mas de Suigetsu acepto a regañadientes…. Según Suigetsu para el día siguiente tendría una fuerte cantidad de dinero mas depositado en su cuenta pues creía que el uchiha no cumpliría con algo tan imposible….

El uchiha le dejo en claro a Suigetsu que la apuesta era solo llevarme al bar, no estar haciéndola de niñero conmigo. Por lo tanto en cuanto llegara y me vieran se quedaría solo un momento a saludar y después me llevaría de regreso a casa… sorpresa que se iba a dar….ino me hablo por teléfono avisándome que su parte ya estaba hecha, que solo faltaba esperar para ver si el uchiha seguía con la apuesta, que casi podíamos asegurar que si.

Ese día en la noche espere a ver si me decía algo pero no sucedió. Al siguiente día, ósea el de la dichosa reunión llegue más temprano a casa, ya que no trabaje pues fui de compras con ino para ver que ropa me pondría que por supuesto escogió la cerda pues era de una de sus boutiques…. Llegue un poco cansada y me tire al sillón, inmediatamente fui a mi recamara a darme un baño para despejarme un poco mientras que esperaba, ya eran las 7:00 pm y ya me había desilusionado pues pensaba que el cobarde del uchiha se había rendido y había perdido la apuesta.

_(Sasuke pov) _

Después de aceptar la estúpida apuesta que el imbécil de Suigetsu me había impuesto no sabía qué hacer, me daba mucha vergüenza que me vieran con " esa" cosa pero yo nunca pierdo una apuesta, ahora tenía que pensar como le pediría que fuera conmigo.. pues ella nunca salía de casa ni a que le diera el sol… me pregunto cómo tendrá la piel tan hidratada, Hmp Que tonterías estoy pensando….

Llegue a casa y en lugar de pedirle le ordene:

—sakura, vamos a salir así que ve y cámbiate… ella me miro dudosa un momento a lo que seguí diciendo

—es solo una reunión solo iremos a presentarnos y regresaremos a casa le tuve que explicar para que se apurara pues ya se estaba haciendo la hora. Ella puso una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y asintió después de eso entro a su recamara me daba un poco de pena pero al fin y al cabo le iba a hacer un favor al sacarla de casa en donde se la llevaba encerrada ¿Qué importa si ganaba dinero con eso? En este mundo los negocios se manejan en todos lados. Sasuke sonrió pues sacar a la cieguita no fue tan difícil como lo pensó..

Espere por un buen rato porque demonios se tardaba tanto esa maldita mujer, seria que se estaría maquillando…..me rei de mis pensamientos esa mujer podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos b maquillarse ya que no le serviría de nada pues bien dice el dicho "aunque la mona de vista de seda, mona se queda"

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse —vámonos le dije ya es tarde deben estarnos esperando desde hace un buen rato- me encamine a la puerta pero un comentario me detuvo.

—ya lo sé uchiha escuche decir a esa "cosa" en tono despectivo —solo quería tomarme mi tiempo para hacerte rabiar y vaya que lo he conseguido termino de decir y al instante comenzó a reírse como loca desquiciada ¿pero de quien se reía de mi? Al instante una notoria vena se marco en mi frente, fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños señal de que estaba enfurecido, ¿pero que se creía esa "cosa" para hablarme en ese tono? ; voltee a encararla para dejarle claro que a mí nadie me habla de esa manera y lo que vi me dejo atónito…

La mujer frente a mi traía puesto un vestido color rojo sangre que le llegaba a medio muslo y era entallado a su muy bien formado cuerpo el vestido llevaba un cinto negro ancho que remarcaba su estrecha cintura y con un escote muy sugerente en "V" que era muy pronunciado pero no vulgar debo decir que tenía unos senos muy apetecibles, baje un poco la mirada y note unas caderas anchas seguidas de unas piernas largas y torneadas sus zapatillas eran altas y negras que a mi ver la hacían ver encantadora y sexy, su cabello que es lo que más llamo mi atención caía como cascada por su espalda a decir por el largo creo que le llegaba a la cintura y lo traía peinado lacio de arriba y ondulado en las puntas, su rostro lo llevaba levemente maquillado pero real mente se veía hermosa sus ojos resaltaban perfectamente con ese delineado negro que se había puesto, no llevaba rubor pues en ella era natural sus labios que hasta en este momento había notado eran carnosos pero finos y iban adornados por un labial de color cereza.

Se me desencajo la mandíbula al ver a semejante mujer de belleza exótica que más bien parecía una diosa griega encarnada en persona . Salí de mis lujuriosos pensamientos al escuchar lo que dijo — uchiha ya terminaste o te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota por otra media hora más, mira que si tomas una foto te duraría más ¿no lo crees?

Reaccione tontamente y asentí sin cavilar en lo que había dicho ella…. soltó una risa que sonó muy melodiosa para mis oídos y me hizo despertar de mi sueño hecho realidad. Un momento mi conciencia volvía a la lucidez y ¿Qué no se supone que ella era ciega?

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es que puedes ver? Logre formular una pregunta…

—valla hasta que por fin preguntas algo coherente, pensé que eras más inteligente… pero bueno que decepción.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Le pregunte de lo más impresionado ¿era verdad que podía ver?.

—lo que viste uchiha es verdad, siempre he podido ver y no ha sido nada agradable ver como metes a una zorra tras de otra a mi casa porque déjame decirte que esta es MI casa.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese carácter de donde lo saco, si hasta hace apenas unos minutos y decía más de 2 palabras ¿qué demonios sucede aquí?


End file.
